


生死一线

by styx



Category: 24
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>萨拉扎喜欢刀子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	生死一线

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Riding the Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638892) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



标题：生死一线（《Riding the Edge》）  
  
原作：shalott（astolat）  
  
作者电邮：[shalott@intimations.org](mailto:shalott@intimations.org)  
  
作者论坛：<http://astolat.livejournal.com>  
  
原文地址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/638892](638892)  
或：<http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/24/riding_edge.html>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《24》（译作《24小时反恐部队 / 24小时 / 反恐24小时》等）  
  
配对：雷蒙·萨拉扎X杰克·鲍尔  
  
摘要：萨拉扎喜欢刀子。  
  
注：色情描写。  


◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**生死一线**

著：shalott

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
萨拉扎喜欢刀子。他家的墙上有成百的刀子，安放在饰板上，挂在鞘里；窄长的，宽而带着无用的陡曲线的，有些长到足够被称作剑。  
  
书桌与之不相配。小而精巧，17世纪法国出产。纯朴，它花了萨拉扎大约$150 K的血汗毒品钱。而如今没有哪位交易商会为它出上超过$10 K的价。看看那书桌你就可以读到他过去十年的人生中所有的重大动态。凹槽是他发火的时候，螺旋痕是他在大计划的会议期间划的，长而浅的划伤是当他心神分散 而将他所把玩的刀子脱手的时候。  
  
暗色的斑点是他用一把来自西班牙的十二英寸长，像日本刀一样用高碳钢十次锻造而成的定制品把焦格·曼瑟达的脑袋钉在桌子上的时候。  
  
那一把杰克见过，握过，实际上。萨拉扎把它拿出来炫耀过很多次。今天，不过，他在把玩的是一把曲线形的古董匕首。波斯货，他曾说过。杰克更关心的是它在何 处，既然被拉展在桌上，他无法看到它。他的双手被铐在前抽屉上，他的脚踝被铐在后腿上。他的背痛得操他妈的要死，而他们不过是五分钟前才把他铐起来。  
  
“我很高兴如今我们一起走到了这一步，杰克，”萨拉扎说。“自打我们在巴拿马城的那桩生意里碰面时，我就对自己说，这是一个好家伙，一位其忠诚值得拥有的男人。一位不惧死亡的男人，一位聪明的男人。”  
  
“噢，尽管不胜荣幸听到你那么说，雷蒙，你觉得我们可以继续吗？”汗水在他的额头上感觉凉凉的。一分钟内它就会开始滚落他的眼睛。他一辈子干过许多疯狂的事儿。就中肯定至少会有一桩比这更疯狂的吧。  
  
“它比你预期的要艰难，不是吗？”萨拉扎继续在他背后走来走去。杰克数着他的步子和转折来给自己分心。“那就是关键所在，你明白？不知道何时、何处或者什么会到来，就是那让一个人崩溃。而我必须先让你崩溃才可以真正的信任你，杰克。”  
  
上帝啊，这真他妈的愚蠢，把自己交出去任人做这个。战术策略是唯一维持他不去猛扯手铐的东西。诀窍全在什么时候假装崩溃。撑的时间要足够长到让人印象深 刻，足够短到留给他一些腾挪余地，如果萨拉扎决定继续的话。这么久以来杰克有过足够的见识，知道萨拉扎不会在这种小仪式上把他的人搞残，不过他也同样并不 介意造成些长期的损害。在床上花个六星期做康复可不在杰克的议事日程上。  
  
头一刀令得他惊跳了一下。只不过是一下轻刮，在大腿下部。第二刀来临时他甚至都不曾抽搐一下，右臀上浅浅的又一刀。鲜血的细流叫人发痒，比痛楚还糟。萨拉扎用手揉搓那些刀口，把血迹涂抹开，令得它们阵阵刺痛。  
  
下一刀划过他的胸腔，依然几乎不超过一纸深。紧接着是迅速的一戳，往左股肉里炽热痛楚的一刺。“操，”他说，由着它渲染上一些怒火和虚张声势。“如果你还想要我下周把货运到桑多瓦尔去，你他妈的就最好确保我可以走路。”  
  
“啊，你是对的，我是在浪费时间。”萨拉扎绕过桌子，蹲了下来，面对上杰克。“我已经知道痛苦不会让你崩溃。”  
  
而那是他最不曾料想会听到的话。中心那边的什么人没有他妈的做好他们的功课，如果他能够活着从这件事里脱身他会狠狠地踢他们的屁股的。  
  
看到他的表情，萨拉扎微笑了。“是的，你瞧，我了解你，杰克。我将不得不造成太多的损害。在那之后你就不会有多大用处了。”他用刀尖描摹过杰克脸侧的线 条，如此轻柔，甚至没有割破肌肤。“我知道，你在计划假装崩溃，”他说。“但那可没有什么用处，杰克。我需要把你整个掏开。”他放下刀子，双手捧住杰克的 脸。“我需要你在我面前脆弱无助，”他说，依然用着那太过温柔的语调。“而如果我无法令你进入那种状态，你就会死在这儿，杰克。而我们都不想那样。”  
  
他正呼吸得过于急促，而他知道这一点。脉搏加速，视野变得模糊，打或者逃，而他两样都无法做。给他些什么去打碎，他告诉自己。说些什么。赶紧说些什么，你这他妈的笨蛋。“尽你最大的努力吧，你这个婊子养的，”他说。他的声音在他自己的耳里听起来嘶哑不已。  
  
那足够好了。萨拉扎又一次拍拍他的脸蛋，站起身来。他走到后面。抽屉拉出，玻璃叮当做响，一根火柴擦燃。从气味上看来是大麻，混入了肉桂和香草，像是焙烘苹果派。烟气不够浓厚到让人兴奋飘然，至少眼下还不。  
  
当那油滴上他背后肩胛之间时，他猛地弹动了一下，预期着痛楚。然而它事实上并不滚烫，只是足够火热到让他注意到它四处流动，滴落他的体侧，顺着他的脊梁， 越过他的屁股而滑下他的大腿。萨拉扎的双手正扶在他的后腰上，用力按下。当萨拉扎开始揉弄他，缓缓地转着圈子抚摩着，他腰背上的扭结放松了。那种轻快感是 如此鲜明，几乎濒临情色。  
  
萨拉扎的意图方向相当明显，然而杰克几乎不肯相信。那家伙有一位妻子和三个孩子和一长串的女朋友。如果他在他大多数的手下身上都尝试这狗屎玩意儿，那他们会在被放开的那一瞬就干掉他的。难道萨拉扎推测杰克是个基佬，就因为他没有四处乱搞？  
  
没有关系，他告诉自己。要紧的是萨拉扎得相信这会让他崩溃，否则他就是个死人了。杰克往自己的声音里放进了些紧张。“你知道，雷蒙，如果这样才会让你兴奋，你可以花钱找人来干。”  
  
“如果我不是把你评价得如此之高，我就不会这么做了，杰克，”萨拉扎说。“不过你值得费这个事儿。”两根手指，滑腻，狠狠的戳顶。杰克尽他所能地阻住它 们。当它们进入他时，他并不需要假装出那声惊喘。一只手依然扶在他的后腰上，将他按在桌子上，萨拉扎的另一只手开始缓慢而从容地干起了他。  
  
“你这个恶心的婊子养的，他妈的放开我！”他在手铐所能允许的范围内拼命挣扎着。萨拉扎只是任由他耗光力气，保持手指完全戳在他体内，直至他停止。接着它们滑了出来，于是杰克绷紧了，等待着头一下戳刺。  
  
“哦，耶稣啊，”他脱口叫道，向后一挺会上那火热，湿润——操，萨拉扎在舔他，把他的舌头探了进来——一阵遍及全身的战栗翻涌过他。又一次，在他后穴里转 起了缓缓的圈子，萨拉扎不紧不慢地，舌头随意地小小轻扫，只是浅浅探入。“操，”他叫道，呼吸沉重，脑袋抵住桌子。“哦，操。”  
  
萨拉扎笑着退开了。杰克透过张开的嘴呼吸着，手指徒劳地扣在书桌抽屉上。屁股上的湿痕在空气中凉了下来。他感觉无遮无掩。萨拉扎在做些什么。古怪的轻弹声，而他一直没明白过来，直至萨拉扎手拿注射器来到了他的面前。  
  
“等一等，”他说，喘息着。  
  
萨拉扎蹲了下来，冲他咧嘴一笑。“相信我，杰克，你会喜欢这个的。”  
  
那针头是如此之细，他甚至都没有感觉到它的刺入，哪怕是直直盯着它。萨拉扎按下推筒，然后抽出注射器。一小滴血涌了出来，在他肌肤上形成一颗小小的红珠 子。杰克注视着它，数着秒，试图不要惊慌。在他数到十之前那股热流便冲刷上了他。浑身肌肤温暖了起来，他的整个身体都放松，放软。朦朦胧胧。好似在梦着性 爱，阳光下在一张床上半梦半醒着，手放在阳物上而又不真的想着它，那类的缓慢炽烈的热力。  
  
双手扶住他的臀部，阴茎顶着他的屁股，滑腻的端头在他的肌肤上涂抹下条条纹路。实际干起来其实一点儿也不痛，萨拉扎几乎毫不费力地就进去了。比杰克料想的 更容易。胳膊和腿软得像要融化进桌子里，萨拉扎的阴茎撞进抽出，每一下戳刺都顶入得更深，浓厚得透不过气来的快感浪潮。他感觉恶心透顶而又如此的兴奋，一 时间几乎看东西都有困难。从来都没有过如此美妙的体验，而那正是最他妈的糟糕的部分，他的脸湿淋淋的，汗水与泪水混到了一起。  
  
“来吧，杰克。”萨拉扎说，听在他耳里嘶哑刺耳，火热的呼吸直直窜下他的脊梁。“来吧。”舔舐他的颈背，揉捏他的屁股，如此接近他的阴茎，杰克都可以感觉到他手指的热力。  
  
“哦操，不，”他叫道。语声如玻璃般破碎，阴茎摩擦着书桌光滑的大理石表面，视觉消散如同他盯着明亮的灯光太久了一般，下腹腻滑潮粘，而他依然在射出，阴茎碰撞着，当萨拉扎继续操着他。  
  
他的胃里抽绞得厉害。他越过桌沿吐了出来。萨拉扎停也不停地一直干完。当他抽出时，那感觉就像是杰克一半的肠子都被他带了出来。杰克听到自己的啜泣声像是 从遥远的地方传来，嘴里满是苦味，依然颤抖个不停。手铐解开了。他很高兴让萨拉扎把他抱起来，拥住他。有一双胳膊搂住他的感觉很好。  
  
“瞧，杰克。都结束了，”萨拉扎喃喃道，摩挲他的脑袋。“你进来了。”他最后一次揉揉杰克的肩膀，接着站起身来，留杰克靠在书桌之侧。“清理干净后下楼来。”  
  
他离开了房间。杰克直笑得发抖到恶心，双手捂住脸，他咽下了眼泪和那股子欲呕感。热流已然消散，不过一股温暖的热力还残留不去。他的胃里渐渐好过了些。血已经干了。没有骨头断掉，没有严重的损伤。他没事。他已经进入了萨拉扎的圈子。  
  
任务达成。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
